A Glimmer of Hope
by Mazarinkage
Summary: After one particularly devastating attack on Naruto, Kakashi decides that he has allowed the Council to deny him his otouto for far too long. BigBrother!Kakashi Young!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Had Kakashi not been a self-respecting shinobi, there would be KI spread across the village, no doubt making everyone believe they were under attack.

But since Kakashi had good control over his emotions – as a shinobi should have – the KI was well contained.

Though if the people stumbling and flinching away when his piercing gaze met theirs were any indication, perhaps not as well as he thought.

He couldn't quite bring himself to care, for pack - _family -_ meant everything to Kakashi, and when those that were his were attacked, he doesn't just roll over and accept it. Oh, no – he would raise hell for pack.

Of course, Kakashi had an admittedly small pack – limited to his ninken and one other, in fact – but that just made him all the more protective.

And it was that one other that had him ready to bust down the Hokage's door and demand action be taken, damned the consequences.

His otouto, sweet little Naruto, had been attacked, again.

This had been a problem for years – since he was born, actually – and he had complained each time, but the Council – the civilian in particular, for the shinobi one cared little for Naruto's furry little companion – had rebuffed him each time.

He had wanted to adopt him, but the Council denied him, stating that he did not have time and was not suited to care for a child, which – admittedly – was true, but Kakashi did not care.

Minato-sensei had wanted his son to be looked at as a hero, but people were fickle things and their hatred for the Kyuubi and its attack on the village transferred to Naruto, many seeing him as the Kyuubi itself.

The attacks happened irregularly in the past six years, except for on the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, and that particular one was always the most severe.

This year, a mob had formed and somehow gotten past the boy's ANBU guard – he suspected the Council had something to do with that as well.

Naruto had been severely burned – the mob citing that they were finishing the Yondaime's job – and ANBU had almost not made it in time.

While Kakashi often guarded him as Inu – espiecially on this day – he had been called away on an urgent mission demanding his presence.

When Kakashi had made it back, he was informed by the Hokage that Naruto was in the hospital, and had barely finished his sentence before Kakashi had body-flickered to the hospital.

Which brought him here, late at night, stalking down the hallway of the hospital, nurses and patients alike hastily making way for him.

He stopped short in front of Naruto's door, ignoring the guard who nodded to his taichou.

He stepped in carefully, and paled a little at the tiny bundle on the bed.

Though the attack had happened only hours ago, Naruto looked unharmed, if a little pale – no doubt thanks to the Kyuubi.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped in relief and let out a sigh that might've been a little heavy for someone his age.

His otouto had almost died, and Kakashi wasn't sure how much more of this his heart could handle.

Only when the newly-arrived Hokage cleared his throat did Kakashi tear his gaze away from Naruto.

"What happened?" had it been anyone else, they would have been reprimanded for the harsh tone, but as it were the Hokage only sighed and stepped up beside him.

"It seems some of the ANBU have been taking orders from Danzou," the Sandaime told him, and seeing Kakashi's expression hastily added - "Though they were few and have been dealt with accordingly."

Content with ending that particular conversation – for the time being – Kakashi turned back to Naruto, his expression hardening.

"I won't let them stop me this time, it's been going on for too long."

The Hokage looked weary, "Please, go easy on them?"

He looked to his Hokage, expression incredulous.

The Sandaime sighed again, "Well, it was worth a shot."

* * *

When Naruto woke up, it wasn't in excruciating pain and screaming people, but to soft quilts and the pleasant smell of miso soup.

He sat up immediately, his sharp eyes scanning his surroundings.

He was in a bedroom, with the door ajar, letting light spill into the otherwise dark room.

The bed he was in was right in front of the door, and there was a desk and bookshelf to the right of him, scrolls and books covering every surface. The the left was a dresser and a window above it.

When a shadow blocked the light of the door, he immediately cringed away, scrambling up the bed until he was halfway up the headboard.

The man was a shinobi, made obvious by his hitae-ate but also his uniform - jounin, Naruto thought - and his various pouches. His silver hair stood up and his hitae-ate covered one eye. His appearance made something in the back of his mind itch, but he ignored it, for he had more important things to focus on.

The visible eye closed itself to an upside down U, and his smooth voice filled the silence, "I see you're awake, Naruto-kun." His voice made the itch worse.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he regarded the strange man with a critical eye, "Who are you?"

His voice stayed the same but his eye softened the tiniest bit, and had Naruto not been so apt at reading body language, he would have missed it.

"I'm Kakashi, are you any hungry?"

Naruto looked away, "No." then flushed down to his neck when his tummy growled.

Kakashi's eye filled with mirth, and he motioned behind him, "Come on, I made food."

Naruto cautiously stood up from the bed, and took a step forward, but Kakashi only continued into what Naruto presumed was the living room.

When Naruto made it in to the room - which was actually both a living room and a kitchen - his eyes immediately zeroed in on the Hokage, sitting by the kitchen table. "Jiji!"

The Hokage smiled at him, his expression softening considerably, "Naruto-kun, I'm relieved to see you're okay."

Naruto stepped towards the Hokage, "Ojii, where am I?"

"You're in my apartment." It was not the Hokage, but 'Kakashi' who answered.

"Eh?" Why was he in this stranger's apartment?

The Hokage sighed, "Because of the attacks and their increasing severity, it's been decided you will be living with Kakashi-san from now on."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What? I don't need anyone to take care of me!"

The Hokage looked upon Naruto and said gently, "Naruto, you almost died."

His tired eyes and heavy voice made Naruto calm down. "So you're just gonna leave me with some jounin?"

Kakashi let out a chuckle, "Maa, maa, I didn't think you'd forget me that fast, Naruto-kun."

 _Forget him_ , Naturo thought in confusion. _He's never seen-_ Naruto gasped. _Oh._

Seeing Naruto's expression, he crouched down and looked at him with adoring eyes.

Naruto looked up at him, his eyes shining with tears, "Inu-nii?"

At Kakashi's slight nod, he quickly launched himself into his arms, a sob escaping him.

Kakashi held the boy, murmuring words of comfort.

After a few minutes of comforting, the Hokage rose from his seat, causing Naruto to sniff and peek out from Kakashi's embrace. "You're leaving?"

The aged kage's heart nearly cracked from the sound of Naruto's broken voice.

"I need to deal with the consequences of yesterday's attack, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was silent for a moment before he nodded and quickly shoved his head back into Kakashi's chest.

The Hokage nodded to Kakashi before he made his way to the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Kakashi rocked Naruto gently and sighed. "Do you want to eat now?"

Silence.

He looked down at the boy in his arms, fast asleep.

An unseen smile quirked at his lip.

"Later, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was confused to wake up with a bundle of sunshine-coloured hair resting on his chest, quiet snores escaping his half-open mouth.

The surprise lasted for half a second, before a smile broke out on his face (which was quite visible, as he had taken his mask of). He closed his eyes and relished in the content feeling he had, as well as the satisfaction. He finally had his otouto.

A few minutes later Naruto let out a particularly loud snort before he rolled over and almost off the bed, had it not been for Kakashi's hand stopping him.

Naruto tensed and his eyes flew open as he looked around in a panic. "Wha-?"

"Shh," Kakashi soothed, rubbing his back softly.

Naruto's eyes landed on him, and his eyes re-focused. "Inu-nii."

Kakashi quirked a lip, "You can call me Kakashi, I'm off duty right now."

Naruto looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed stubbornly. "Inu-nii."

"Kakashi," the man tried.

Naruto's lip jutted out in a pout, "Nii-san." he compromised.

Kakashi sighed, "Baby steps," but his heart filled with warmth att Naruto thinking of him as his Nii-san.

Naruto laid his head back down and nestled in to Kakashi's warmth. It was nice to be warm for a change, the radiator never worked in his apartment.

His eyes flew open again. His apartment - his things!

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to explain, before he quickly shut it again. They were so comfortable right now, he didn't want to move. Besides, Kakashi-nii-san said he was off duty, and Naruto didn't want to bother him on his day off. He probably wouldn't want to drag him to the other side of the village just to get his plant and Gama-chan.

"Nothing."

Kakashi sat up, Naruto going up with him. "Naruto, tell me what's wrong."

Naruto looked to the side, "I don't want to bother you."

Kakashi smiled and lifted his hand to ruffle the boy's hair, ignoring Naruto's flinch from the action. "You could never bother me."

The boy on his lap looked down. "My plant and Gama-chan are still in the apartment."

Kakashi stilled.

Right.

While Kakashi had wanted to adopt Naruto for a while, he wasn't actually prepared to do so, as he hadn't thought the Council would agree anytime soon. His home was a one-bedroom apartment, and he didn't really have room for Naruto. He didn't have supplies for him either - he'd have to get more food, clothes, furniture, so much.

Hmm... He didn't particularly want to get a new apartment - he liked this one - but if Naruto was to live with him, the living situation would have to change.

Perhaps he would open up the compound again... but was he ready for that? There were so many memories in that place, and not all particularly good ones.

"I-I'm sorry, you don't have to get them - I'll be fine without them!"

Kakashi looked down to Naruto and was startled to find his eyes filled with tears.

He panicked for a second, before sense took ahold of him. The boy probably thought he was upset with his request, Kakashi can't imagine how he was treated for those back at the orphanage. His eyes darkened. He could, actually, as he had seen the reports.

But no matter, he had other things to worry about.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not upset - I was just thinking."

Naruto sniffed, "You're not?"

Kakashi's eyes softened, "No, Naruto-kun. If you need anything - you ask me, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay," and sniffed once more.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto's stomach growled, followed by Kakashi's.

Kakashi let out a chuckle, as he lifted Naruto in his arms, and moved out of bed.

"Time for breakfast, I think."

* * *

Kakashi had planned for them to get ready and then eat breakfast, but it seemed he had reached a bit of an impasse.

He had wanted Naruto to take a bath, but quickly realised that Naruto didn't have any clothes here.

Time to improvise.

* * *

Kakashi had just settled down two bowls of miso soup, when Naruto wandered out from the bathroom.

He stifled a chuckle that threatened to escape, as he gave Naruto a once-over.

The shirt and shorts he had dug our from the back of his closed back from his chuunin days were quite big on Naruto, the shorts almost reaching his ankles and the shirt stopping just below his knees.

Naruto padded over to the table as Kakashi sat down in his chair, before grabbing ahold of his own and attempting to pull himself up.

Kakashi watched Naruto struggle for a few seconds as he himself fought a battle not to laugh - he didn't want to discourage the boy, after all - before Naruto finally managed to pull himself up and over the edge.

When Naruto had settled into the chair with his feet hanging over the edge and his eyes peering over the table, Kakashi handed him his chopsticks before breaking apart his own.

They ate in silence, outside of Naruto's quiet sounds of delight, before Kakashi picked up the dishes and moved them to the sink. The fact that Naruto had eaten barely half of his meal did not go unnoticed.

As Kakashi was cleaning the dishes, Naruto wandered over and grabbed a fist-full of his pants, and pulled to get his attention.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up at him with his big blue eyes. "Nii-san, I don't have any shoes."

"Hmm," Kakashi thought for a second, "Well, I guess I'll just have to carry you."

Naruto seemed to accept that so Kakashi quickly finished up and then they were out the door.

* * *

Naruto spent most of the time burrowing his face in Kakashi's chest as, despite Kakashi's reputation - even to the civilians - as a fierce and skilled shinobi, glares still followed Naruto wherever he went. Kakashi made sure to glare extra hard on everyone he could.

When they reached Naruto's apartment that had been given to him after he was kicked out of the orphanage, Kakashi glared at the disgruntled neighbour passing trough, and quickly made his way to Naruto's door.

Kakashi just walked trough the threshold, as the door hadn't been repaired from the day before - not that he had expected it to. The place was a mess, with most of everything being destroyed or burned or both.

He lowered his voice and whispered to Naruto, "Where's Gama-chan and your plant?"

Naruto raised his head and pointed towards his bed, and Kakashi made his way over. After a few seconds of searching, he found what he presumed was Gama-chan - a frog-shaped wallet - hidden in his mattress.

He gave the wallet to Naruto, causing him to gasp in delight and grab onto it.

"And the plant?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked towards the window and his face fell in despair. The wallpaper around the window had been burned off, there was soot everywhere and Kakashi guessed that the empty pot standing on the windowsill used to be not so empty.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and his lip shook dangerously.

"We can buy you a new plant, Naruto-kun," Kakashi quickly reassured him.

Naruto nodded into his chest and they were off again.

* * *

Out on the streets Kakashi moved trough the crownd, not quite sure where he was going.

He had to get clothes for Naruto, but where from? There were so many clothing stores in Konoha, Kakashi wasn't sure why there was a need for so many.

He eventually wandered into a shinobi store that catered mostly to genin and made a beeline to the clothing section.

Be perused the racks for a bit before just grabbing what he felt was safe - black shirts and black pants.

You couldn't go wrong with black.

He was grabbing som other necessities - socks and underwear - when Naruto lifted his head and whispered, "Nii-san?"

Kakashi hummed in response.

"Can I get a mask like yours?"

Kakashi stilled for a moment before smiling and ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Sure, otouto."

* * *

After hours of clothes shopping - he wasn't spoiling Naruto, was he? - he decided to shift his focus on to food, as he heard Naruto's stomach growl.

Kakashi decided to go the safe way - he wasn't quite sure which vendors "allowed" Naruto and which didn't and he didn't want to have an incident so soon, Naruto was traumatised enough as it was - so he quickly headed towards Ichiraku's.

He sat Naruto down on a stool before taking a seat himself - he didn't have to worry about bags as he had plenty of sealing scrolls.

"What can I get you?"

Naruto looked up and his face lit up. "Teuchi-jii!"

Teuchi let out a laugh, "Naruto-kun! I haven't seen you in a while, I was getting worried." While it was said in a joking matter, Kakashi could detect some underlying concern from the older man.

Naruto smiled brightly, "I've been busy! I just moved in with Kashi-nii-san!"

 _Kashi-nii-san_ , thought Kakashi delighted, _that's adorable._

He nodded towards Teuchi when he looked at him. "Hokage-sama and I decided that would be best for him."

Teuchi scrutinised him for a seconds before he smiled at him, "Well, I'm glad Naruto has someone to take care of him."

"Hey!" Naruto protested, "I can take care of myself!"

Kakashi smiled at him, "Of course, otouto."

Which just made Naruto pout even more.

Kakashi turned back to Teuchi, "I'll take pork ramen."

"I want miso!" Naruto told him.

"Coming right up!"

* * *

After lunch, they were headed back to the apartment, when a shout of "KAKASHI!" made him stop and turn around.

Gai come running towards him and stopped short when he saw Naruto nestled in his arms, face burrowed away.

"What Is This?" Gai boomed.

"Gai."

"Has My Rival Adopted A Child?"

"Gai."

"HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU!"

"Gai."

"It seems You have Beaten Me yet again, Next Time I will-"

"Gai, you're scaring Naruto."

Gai stopped when he spotted Naruto's face peeking out, face looking more than a little traumatised.

Naruto shuddered and shoved his face back into Kakashi's flak vest, muttering things about 'green monsters' and 'don't turn out like that, Gama-chan'.

"I apologise, my Youthful friend," Gai said, a lot more subdued. "I did not mean to scare you."

"Naruto-kun," Kakashi tried to coax him out. "This is my colleague, Maito Gai."

"Hello, Naruto-kun. It is nice to meet you." Gai smiled brightly at him, and Naruto lifted his head enough to mumble out a greeting, before he hid again.

"Yes, Gai, I adopted him," Kakashi answered his earlier question.

"So he's staying with you?" Gai asked.

"That's usually how it goes when you adopt someone," Kakashi said dryly.

"But, your apartment-"

Kakashi cut him off, "I'll be moving back to the compound."

Gai looked surprised, "Truly?"

Kakashi nodded, "It's about time I go back, anyway."

Gai regarded him for a moment, before nodding, "If you're sure."

"I am." Kakashi reaffirmed.

* * *

He stepped into Yamanaka's flower shop and quickly channeled some chakra to his nose to mask his sense of smell - he'd rather not suffocate to death.

It seemed that Inoichi had a day off, because he was the one sat behind the counter, and he looked surprised att seeing Kakashi there, but quickly hid it.

"Hatake-san, it's a surprise seeing you here."

Kakashi smiled at him, "Naruto-kun was in need of a plant."

Inoichi's brows climbed up his forehead, "Oh? Naruto?"

He glanced towards the boy in his arms, who peeked out quickly but was back down before long.

Kakashi sighed, this was becoming routine.

"Hello. Naruto, was it?" Inoichi asked Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi hesitantly, but looked back at Inoichi when Kakashi nodded, "Yes."

"What plant did you have in mind?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I want something that heals." While that was news for Kakashi, he wasn't exactly surprised. Naruto preferred healing to hurting.

"Oh?" Inoichi looked surprised yet again.

Naruto nodded, "Something useful."

"Well," said Inoichi, "there's a number of different plants that are useful in healing."

Inoichi continued, "Why don't you come over here," he motioned towards the stool stood close to the counter, "and look through this book so you can pick out what you want."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, who quickly set Naruto down on the stool. Kakashi stood back and waited in silence while Naruto skimmed trough the book and Inoichi watched them both.

It didn't take long before Naruto set the book down and said quietly, but determinedly, "I want jasmines."

Jasmines it was.

* * *

When they got back home - oh wow, _home,_ thought Naruto - he was close to falling asleep - despite it being only three in the afternoon.

But hey, he was a kid, he couldn't really help it.

So Kashi-nii-san set him down on the bed and told him to sleep - he would wake him for dinner.

It didn't take long for him to pass out.

* * *

When he woke up, they ate dinner - more fish, rice and miso soup, but Naruto didn't mind, it was still better than most he's had.

"Naruto-kun." he looked up at his name.

"Tomorrow we'll be moving out of the apartment." Huh?

"Why?"

Kakashi smiled kindly at him, "You're a growing boy, Naruto-kun. This apartment can't fit both of us."

"Oh-kay..." _They were moving because of him_ _?_

"Naruto," Kashi-nii-san said, his voice firm, but not unkind. "I don't mind, I've been meaning to move out anyway."

Nartuto wasn't so sure about that but Kashi-nii-san hadn't lied or been bad to him yet so he nodded and finished his miso soup.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Naruto's new get-up. With his black ANBU-style pants taped around the ankles, tight black shirt, black ninja sandals, dark grey flak vest, black fingerless gloves, and black mask - he looked like a miniature Kakashi, coloring aside. His hair even stood up, though not quite as much as Kakashi's.

When he had been informed by Kakashi that he was moving back to the Hatake clan compound, he had been startled. He knew what painful memories that lay there, but was sure the boy - man, really - knew what he was doing. And while he had been startled, he was also happy that he finally seemed to be moving on. It seemed that Naruto was good influence on him, forcing him to overcome his past that he had avoided for so long in order to properly take care of him.

Kakashi had signed the proper documents and had been handed over the key yesterday - while Naruto was sleeping, he had been told. Though not without leaving behind his kouhai Tenzo to protect him, along with informing Gai, Genma and Raidou where he was, just incase. He had also informed Yuugao - who had often guarded him as Neko, and had grown to care for the boy - that Naruto was well and good, as she had been worrying. She hadn't been able to get close to the boy for the same reasons as Kakashi, but she was determined to help him - now more than ever, thanks to him being in Kakashi's custody - in any way she could, it was the least she could do for Kushina-senpai.

Hiruzen couldn't really blame him for going what many would call overboard with his protection. Five - and probably more, given Kakashi's reach and influence - highly skilled shinobi willing to come to his aid at any given moment? Naruto was the most well-protected person in the village, outside of himself.

Kakashi had gone this morning to look at the compound - Naruto was amazed at the sight, and wondered who else would be living with them, and had been baffled when Kakashi told him it would be just them - and now they were back, with Kakashi requesting a genin team or three to clean up the compound, as he didn't have time himself.

He had also asked for a Yamanaka - or anyone else good at gardening, really - to clean up the garden, as Naruto seemed to have an interest in flora, and Kakashi was nothing if not supportive when it came to Naruto.

"Oh?" said Hiruzen as his eyes glanced at Kakashi before moving back to Naruto. "You're interested in plants?"

Naruto nodded excitedly, his mask doing little to hide the smile that spread across his face. "Uhuh, Nii-san and I bought jasmines to plant!"

Kakashi smiled and rested a hand on Naruto's head, "We'll have to wait for the genin team to finish cleaning first, Naruto-kun."

Naruto calmed, but still kept an air of excitement around him. "When will that be?"

"Hopefully soon after Hokage-sama sends off those mission requests," Kakashi answered, directing a pointed gaze towards his kage.

Naruto quickly turned to the Hokage, eyes large and sparkling, and his lip falling into a pout, "Jiji!"

"That'll happen as soon as you leave Naruto-kun," he said, his eyes twinkling.

He had barely finished his sentence before Naruto was out the door, Kakashi not far behind him.

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and puffed from his pipe, his eyes traveling towards the window that overlooked his village.

Life was good, he decided, before his eyes fell to the innocent-looking pile of paperwork on his desk.

Mostly, anyway.

* * *

When they got out of the Tower, Naruto was just about to sprint down the street, when he realised-  
"Nii-san, where are we going now?"

Kakashi chuckled, and lifted Naruto into his arms, "We're going to visit some friends of mine."

Naruto tensed, and his cheer quickly disappeared, "Friends?"

Kakashi sighed, he knew Naruto would react like this.

"I know you don't like meeting new people, but you'll be seeing them a lot, so it's better to get the introductions over with now, rather than later."

Naruto frowned, thinking deeply.

"Are they nice?"

Kakashi smiled fondly and stroked Naruto's hair, "They're the nicest people I know."

* * *

When they got back home, Naruto was fast asleep in Kakashi's arms.

They'd had a great time. While Naruto had initially been very shy, he had quickly come out of his shell with the coaxing of Kakashi and the others.

Genma seemed to enjoy relaying his great achievements and battles. He had told Naruto about stories behind various scars, and even showed him pictures from the Bingo Book. After explaining what the book was, Genma let Naruto leaf through it, ooh-ing and aah-ing over the 'super awesome' shinobi in it.

Naruto had also been delighted to find Kakashi in it, stating that _of course_ Kashi-nii-san - the others didn't bother hiding their laughter at Kakashi's new name - would be in the Bingo Book, he was even _more_ 'super awesome' than the others. There was _no one_ cooler than Kashi-nii-san - "Shut up, Genma" - except maybe the Hokage, but that was debatable.

And once Gai had started using his inside voice, Naruto was much more accepting of him. Gai had been very happy to find someone who also valued hard work as - well, maybe not _as -_ much as he did.

Raidou had told stories as well, but he focused his storied on the Yondaime, which made Naruto's eyes shine with a hero-worship that made the others chuckle (mostly at the irony).

Yuugao had had a lot of fun coddling him, which Naruto seemed absolutely fine with. He seemed to revel in the warm hold and caring words. Naruto didn't think he would be able to live without them, now that he had had a taste of them - both from Kakashi and Yuugao.

When Naruto asked Yuugao what her favourite ninja art was, she had answered kenjutsu, and had proceeded to fall into a long tale of the beautiful art, with Hayate - who Yuugao had brought along - pitching in every now and then. It didn't take long before Naruto was sold on learning kenjutsu, an art which he had quickly declared he would become 'the bestest there ever was'. Yuugao and Hayate promised to help him when they could.

Suprisingly, Anko had really taken a shine to Naruto. She seemed to connect with his more - at times - reserved nature, and was very patient with him. It didn't take long before Naruto was calling her Anko-nee, which made Anko crush Naruto in a hug.

It was also found out that, while Naruto was a child, he was not by any means stupid. Well, 'found out'. Kakashi knew Naruto wasn't stupid - he was very perceptive for a child his age - but Kakashi didn't know how much Naruto actually hid his intelligence.

When Anko found out Naruto had never had dango, she had promptly given him a stick - ignoring the others' gaping - and said he would love it even more than ramen. Naruto had been sceptical, but ate the treat nonetheless.

They were good, he had said, but nothing could trump ramen. That didn't stop him from finishing the rest of Anko's sticks - which she didn't even seem to mind.

When he had finished the last stick, he had been sad to be out of treats, which made Genma start laughing and say that Naruto only had himself to blame - he shouldn't have finished them so fast.

Genma's mirth had lasted up until the moment a pout settled on Naruto's lips and his eyes welled up with tears. Yuugao and Anko had scrambled to comfort the boy, but Kakashi had stayed back, because while Naruto was sensitive, it was only about certain things. Running out of sweets - when he had previously lived his whole life without them - was not one of them.

When the girls shifted their focus to Genma, it was not with comfort, but with fierce glares. Genma had looked like a deer-in-headlights for but a second, before he was hurrying to buy more dango - "I'll buy some mochi, too!" - to calm down the sad Naruto and the thunderous kunoichi.

Anko had only known Naruto for an hour and Yuugao had never actually spoken to the boy before now, but Kakashi had known him for far longer. The girls may have missed the satisfied gleam in Naruto's eyes, but Kakashi did not.

Kakashi let out a chuckle as he stroked Naruto's hair. The boy would go far, he was sure of it.

Kakashi stepped in to the bedroom, ready to collapse and cuddle up with Naruto for undisturbed sleep with little nighmares, something that he had noticed was possible when Naruto was with him.

Upon reaching his bed, he realised he would have to buy one for Naruto as well.

 _Sleeping without Naruto close to him_ , Kakashi mused, staring down at the bundle in his arms.

Getting another bed could wait.


End file.
